


Wolves & Foxes

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, American Football Derek Hale, Freshman Stiles Stilinski, Get Together, Junior Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quarterback Derek Hale, Volleyball Stiles Stilinski, Whipped Derek Hale, Wing Spiker Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Derek's brain was practically football 24/7 and barely got a place for anything else. However, that kind of changed a little bit when he was a junior in high school. Well, he still mostly thought about football, but sometimes, he also thought about… volleyball.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310





	Wolves & Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally me projecting my love for Haikyuu!! and Eyeshield 21.  
> Haikyuu!! manga will end this Sunday, I feel both sad and happy at the same time because the manga has been accompanying me for 8 years.  
> Both Eyeshield 21 and Haikyuu impacted my life greatly and I forever thankful for the memories they created for me. 
> 
> Also, I tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/grettalks/status/1283561291349540865?s=20) the other and I need to get it out of my system.  
> BECAUSE WE ALL NEED STILES IN VOLLEYBALL SHORTS.
> 
> All the volleyball terms and knowledge I know are from Haikyuu!! so please bear with me.
> 
> Now accompanied by the art of [eyewhiskers](https://eyewhiskers.tumblr.com/post/627386530347024384/a-commission-too-cute-not-to-share-thank-you) ❤️

For all his life, Derek had been in love with football. He still remembered the first time his father took him to play catch with the new ball he just bought for Derek on his birthday, and he was having so much fun he fell in love deeply with the sport. Afterward, his days were filled with watching football games on TV with his family, learning about rules, positions, and playbooks, and then when he was old enough to join the children team in his neighborhood, he couldn’t stop practicing all the time. 

So, it was no wonder that Derek Hale rose into a star quarterback since middle school, and even became a more solid athlete in high school; he was already the main quarterback for their high school team, Beacon Hills Wolves, since his freshman year. It was all because he loved football so much. His brain was practically football 24/7 and barely got a place for anything else. 

However, that kind of changed _a little bit_ when he was a junior in high school. 

Well, he still mostly thought about football, but sometimes, he also thought about… volleyball. 

Derek had never been interested in volleyball before. Their high school had a team, and he didn’t care whether they were doing well or not. He never bothered to watch a single game of it. What he cared about was whether their football team was doing well in the championship or to hone his skill even more. He didn’t understand volleyball and wasn’t interested to understand it. 

But that day, he accidentally left his homework in the classroom and so he went to grab it after his football practice was finished. And that was when he walked past the gymnasium. The door was ajar and usually, he wouldn’t even bother to see what was inside, but somehow, this time he did. 

It was the shout that caught his attention first. A distinctive voice shouting, “Mine!!”

And when he turned his head to see what was happening, he saw this guy jump so high to spike the ball to the other side of the net. The sound the ball made when it hit the court was impressive, but as the guy landed as he saw that he scored a point, he beamed so bright. 

His smile was forever seared into Derek’s brain. 

And if he stayed for a while to watch the game—apparently their school was having a practice match against another school—until it ended, and completely forgot to fetch his homework, it was nobody’s business but his. 

Later, he found out that the guy’s name was Stiles Stilinski—not his real name but everyone called him Stiles because people kept saying that his real first name was atrocious—a freshman, the Sheriff’s son, and also one of the reasons why their volleyball team was good.

(Yes, Derek just found out that their volleyball team was kind of the best in school after their football team.)

And people also said that he was an amazing player, his position was wing spiker, the only freshman in their school’s team because of his skill. Derek also heard that he could be in any position he wanted because he got very solid ‘kill’ and ‘receive’, whatever those were. 

So, over the next few days, Derek kind of did a _little_ research on volleyball. Now, he knew different kinds of positions in volleyball, the basic rules, and he also watched some of Stiles’ games from before. 

(When he said _some_ , he actually watched _all_ of Stiles’ games he could find on the internet.)

And then he proceeded to watch all of Stiles’ matches—as long as it didn’t clash with his own matches or practices. Sadly, it clashed quite a lot. Derek lamented the fact that he practiced outdoors while their volleyball team practiced indoors in the gymnasium. 

Derek’s current favorite thing to do aside from football, was sitting on the bleacher in the gym during his free time, pretending to read or working on his homework, when he was actually watching Stiles on the court. 

He still didn’t understand volleyball that well, but he could kind of see how Stiles was an amazing player. His jump and spike were a sight to see; Derek particularly loved his form when he jumped, whether it was to spike or serve. He also got a solid receive form—especially in those _shorts_. 

Well, alright. Derek watched volleyball mostly because he wanted ogle Stiles—what could he do? Stiles got amazing arms, thighs, calves and basically amazing everything due to years and years of volleyball training, and don’t let Derek talk about the scatter of moles across his cheek and neck which he wanted to kiss one by one—but in the end he kind of enjoyed the game also. 

It was so different from football. Less violence and chaotic, but at the same time there was raw power in there too. Derek couldn’t really explain it. 

In the days he spent watching Stiles, he also learned that the guy was very interesting aside from his volleyball skill. He talked a lot and gestured a lot with his hands. He flailed a lot and clumsy as fuck—he once tripped over nothing on his way from bench to the court—but when he was in the court and play, somehow he was graceful. Like every movement was counted. He was also kind and selfless, the type of guy who was in the popular spectrum of high school social strata but didn’t really realize that he was popular. He was friends with every kind of person in high school; Lydia Martin, the head cheerleader. Jackson Whittemore, the captain of the basketball team. Isaac Lahey, this quiet kid who loved to spend his time in the library. Boyd, the guy from Derek’s football team—Derek had no idea how Stiles knew Boyd, they didn’t even have the same classes. Erica Reyes, this girl who got bullied a lot but after her makeover, people stopped bullying her, and apparently Stiles was friends with her even before her makeover. Allison Argent, the captain of the archery club. And Scott McCall, who apparently also his best friend for life because they hung out so much, whom Derek had no idea who he was before, until he started trying to find more information about Stiles.

And Derek was hoping so bad that he could be in Stiles’ inner circle. 

“Since when do you like watching volleyball.”

Derek startled a little inside though managed to keep his cool outside as he looked up and saw his little sister, Cora, standing next to him. She was looking at him with her full judging expression. Derek cursed internally. He must have stared at Stiles a little too long he forgot to pretend to read, and Cora definitely caught him watching the court. 

“It’s fun,” Derek responded lamely. 

Cora snorted and sat down next to him, blowing her bubble gum before plopping it with a loud sound. “Derek, you’ve been my brother for my whole life but I’m pretty sure you don’t know that I’m in the girl’s volleyball team.”

Derek widened his eyes at that statement. 

Cora chuckled. “You have this single-minded behavior that doesn’t care about anything else other than football because you deemed everything else is insignificant unless it’s related to football. So,” Cora plopped her gum again, “Why the sudden interest in volleyball? I’m sure it’s not because of me since you clearly aren't aware that I’m playing volleyball and you are watching the boy’s team practice. Hmmm…” she turned her gaze away from Derek, and Derek immediately knew that he was screwed once Cora grinned widely.

When she turned her gaze back to him, Derek was still trying to come up with lies to explain why he was watching volleyball, but his brain came up empty. 

“It’s Stiles, isn’t it?”

 _Crap_. 

“It’s—” Derek tried to deny, but Cora already laughed at him. 

“Oh he’s definitely _your type_ , Derek,” she teased. “All fit and lean muscles,” she laughed again when she saw that Derek had blushed. “He’s a good guy too, though he kinda talks too much but tolerable. An amazing player too. I have his number by the way because we are _running partners_.” She said the last two words with such a smug expression that made Derek want to strangle her but held back because he didn’t want her to know that she managed to agitate him that much. 

Also, why the hell he didn’t know that the guy he had a crush on was Cora’s running partner? Since when?

“So,” Cora started again. “Do you want to join me for my run this Saturday morning?”

Derek was supposed to say no. He really, really should say no. But then he caught Stiles diving to receive a ball coming to his side of the court and his ass and thighs looked so damn great and Derek was a weak, weak man. 

“Fine,” he grunted. “Just don’t tell Laura about it.” And Cora cackled. How dare her. But whatever. She could laugh at Derek as much as she wanted as long as she didn’t tell Laura about his crush. Their older sister was already in college but the distance wouldn’t stop her from making fun of Derek. 

*

Derek’s schedule to run was actually every Sunday mornings while on Saturday mornings, he just hit the gym. But now he was so very willing to swap his schedule. Derek ran with Cora until they reached the park because it was where usually Cora met Stiles. True to her words, Stiles was there, standing near a bench, drinking from his water bottle, and successfully exposing his neck. Derek tripped, and Cora laughed at him, making Stiles look at their direction but luckily Derek already regained his composure. 

That was so close. 

“Stiles!” Cora greeted cheerfully once she was done laughing at Derek. She approached Stiles and Derek followed dutifully, but as he came closer, he realized that this was the first time he was being in such close proximity with Stiles. And _fuck_ , he even looked more gorgeous close up. Derek noticed his eyes color now. It was brown but when the light hit it from some angles, it looked golden. Derek couldn’t stop staring. 

“Hi, Cora,” Stiles smiled at his sister before looking at Derek. “And, uhm, hi, Derek. I’m Stiles. I’m—not sure you know me. So, hi. Yeah. Er, nice to meet you.”

“I know you,” Derek said before he could stop and slap himself internally. Oh God, what a perfect way to sound creepy. Derek also hoped that he didn’t really look too love-stricken because at the moment, he couldn’t help but notice how Stiles’ usually-pale skin flushed a little. He was most likely running from his house to the park like he and Cora did. Derek had no idea that he could look flushed like that. During practice, he was sweaty, yes, but never flushed. But it was probably because of the sun. Derek never really saw him working out outdoors after all. He was so damn beautiful. 

“Oh,” Stiles said, looking a little surprised and then clearing his throat. “I’m not dating your sister so you don’t really need to chaperone us.”

Derek frowned at him while Cora burst out laughing. Seriously, she laughed too much nowadays it was probably not good for her health. 

“He knows we aren’t dating, dumbass,” Cora said, putting her arm around Stiles’ shoulder which made Derek want to shove her away. “He just wants to tag along. Come on. He will follow us from behind so it’s all okay.”

Derek wanted to protest, but when they started running, Derek realized that Cora was actually a _genius_. From his position right behind Stiles, he could watch him as much as he wanted. This was perfect. He would buy Cora her favorite pudding later. 

As he silently ran behind his sister and his crush, he listened to their conversation and he was kind of surprised (and also half pissed) that Cora was actually _pretty close_ to Stiles? They conversed easily, showed like they hang out regularly, and pretty much caught up on each other’s life. 

“My dad’s been cheating again,” Stiles grunted and Derek became very alert until Stiles continued with, “He hid a bunch of potato chips in the station! Thank God I have a lot of loyal eyes in the deputy members so the news always gets back to me. Ha! So still my win.”

Cora chuckled. The kind of amused ones she rarely showed outside the family. _Huh_ . “Sometimes I wonder whether you are the _dad_ in your relationship with the Sheriff,” she commented, “With how strict you are with his diet. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”

Stiles snorted beautifully. Yes, someone could snort beautifully. Stiles was that someone. “I’m a healthy teenager and I work out regularly. He’s the one who diagnosed with too high cholesterol level.”

It was kind of nice to hear that Stiles cared that much about his father. But come to think it, Stiles lost his mother when he was pretty young. Derek only heard some news about it back then because the Sheriff was very well-liked and respected in the town and the death of his wife struck the community pretty hard. If Derek remembered it correctly, Stiles was about seven or eight when it happened. So he probably tried his best to keep his father alive while he still could. 

“You heard? Laura already dumped that asshole.” Stiles said, and this time Derek raised his eyebrows. _He had no idea that Laura was dating someone_. 

“Really? I haven’t heard from her again. But good to know,” Cora commented. Alright. So Stiles was also friends with Laura. _What the hell_. 

“Yup.” Stiles’ head bounced as he nodded excitedly. “Hate the guy. Laura deserves better. I’m trying to set her up with Jordan now.”

“Jordan Parrish?” Cora asked. Derek had no idea who the guy was, but judging from Cora’s tone, he probably was a decent guy. 

Stiles grinned and nodded again. “The one and only. The youngest deputy, handsome, kind, if he isn’t straight I’m gonna woo him myself—”

Before he could stop himself, Derek let out a low growl that startled Stiles into tripping, though before Stiles could fall on his ass, Derek managed to catch him by his arm and stable him. That also made Stiles kind of end up in his arms. Which Derek would appreciate any other time when he wasn’t feeling particularly jealous about this _Jordan Parrish_ who apparently caught Stiles’ attention. 

“Derek, chill,” Cora said. Right. He wasn’t even Stiles’ _boyfriend_. He got no right to be jealous. It made Derek loosened his hold on Stiles’ body so that the wing spiker could move away. Stiles’ face looked even redder than before and that raised another concern on Derek. Did he get dehydrated? Or heat stroke? Maybe they should take a break. 

“Um, sorry, I didn’t mean to get too involved in your sister’s romance. But I’m, um—”

“It’s fine, Stiles,” Cora said. “Derek’s just being weird.”

“Sometimes brothers get possessive over their sisters, no?”

Cora laughed, giving Derek this _knowing look_ in a subtle way but Derek _noticed_ . “Oh, trust me. Derek is not the type who gets possessive over _sisters_. He’s fine.”

Stiles didn’t look convinced and he still looked pretty red. It was kind of worrying. But Derek didn’t really trust himself to talk. He got no social skills outside football. He was pretty sure he would end up messing it up somehow. 

Cora sighed and facepalmed, made Derek raise an eyebrow in question at her because he didn’t understand why she did those, but she ignored his silent question and said, “I’m gonna head back with Derek now. I kinda procrastinate on my history essay and I must finish it now or else. You okay continuing by yourself?” instead. 

“Er, sure?”

“Alright. See you at school, Stiles!” she said cheerfully before heading back to their house. Derek was still standing there, trying to decide what he would tell Stiles, but he couldn’t find anything that wasn’t lame, so he just nodded at him and followed his sister. 

He wasn’t sure he made a good impression on Stiles, and that was probably why Cora sighed and facepalmed at him.

*

That didn’t deter Derek to keep watching Stiles practicing though (aside from the fact that Derek continued to join Cora and Stiles’ running session every Saturday). Derek was aware it caused questions amongst his teammates as well, but he just couldn’t stop himself. 

“I didn’t know you like volleyball,” Danny commented when they were on break during practice and he spent it watching volleyball videos on YouTube about this athlete called Nicolas Romero because Cora had told him that Stiles kind of idolized him and Derek was hoping he could at least have a topic for conversation next time he could talk to Stiles. 

“Um, yeah. It’s interesting,” Derek responded. 

“It’s a weak sport I think. Men supposed to play football,” Aiden said, clearly mocking, and Derek snapped. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he growled menacingly at Aiden. “You don’t know a fucking single thing about volleyball. I’m even sure Cora can beat your ass in that, so keep your damn opinion to yourself.”

The whole team was silent, and only then Derek realized that it was the first time he ever snapped like that in public. Oh, God. _He got it bad_. 

“Um,” he said, but Aiden already raised his hands at Derek in surrender. 

“Sorry, Derek. I didn’t mean to offend the sport that your sister plays,” Aiden said, sounded sincere so Derek nodded at him and stood up as he put his phone away. He better went running to clear his head. 

*

Derek’s blow up that day somehow spread in the whole school pretty quickly. The next day when he hung out in the gymnasium to watch Stiles’ practice as usual because he didn’t have practice, Cora approached him and sighed deeply while saying, “Tone down your crush, Derek. You’re not subtle at all.”

“What?” Derek asked, dumbfounded. 

Cora sighed again. “You snapped at Aiden yesterday and got _very_ defensive over volleyball? The whole school knows about it by now.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

Derek didn’t say anything else though, focused back on Stiles who was still practicing something they called synchronized attack, it looked pretty cool. Cora slapped his arm, but Derek still didn’t react because it was Stiles’ turn to spike it over the net and Stiles always looked the coolest when he did one of his jumps. 

“God, you’re hopeless,” she said. “Just talk to him or something. Ask him out.”

At that, Derek snorted. “Yeah. That will end well.”

“It will end well. Trust me.”

“Sure.”

Cora slapped him again, but didn’t say anything else, just stood and ran towards her own practice and finally left Derek alone in peace. 

*

A few days later, Derek still hadn’t gotten the courage to talk to Stiles properly because he still _didn’t know what to say_. Hours and hours of watching volleyball videos, running sessions, and watching Stiles’ practice still wasn’t enough. He would mess it up for sure. 

But turned out, Stiles didn’t have that problem and approached Derek first. Probably he was getting sick of Derek crashing his running session with Cora and never actually talked during the hours they ran?

Anyway, Derek was extremely flustered when he saw Stiles approaching him on the bleachers. He seemed to be on break and looked very gorgeous in all of his sweaty glory. His shirt clung to his frame and Derek gulped. 

Derek knew he watched Stiles’ sweaty form pretty regularly, but there was no way he would ever get used to it. His heart always threatened to jump out of his ribcage. 

“Hi, I see you sitting here a lot recently,” Stiles said when they were close enough that Derek _could touch_ him. “Wait. That sounded like a bad pickup line. Er, but I mean—ugh, you know what I mean.”

Stiles looked flushed again and Derek frowned at that because they were indoors so there was no bad sun to hurt Stiles’ skin. Or probably Stiles had a problem with—wait. 

_Wait a fucking minute_. 

Was it… was it possible that Stiles looked flushed because of _him_?

“I kinda got interested in volleyball and our school’s team practice is pretty fun to watch,” Derek finally said, crossing all of his fingers internally and hoping it was the right thing to say. 

Apparently _it was_ , because Stiles beamed at him (God, help his heart) and then sat down on the row in front of him. 

“Whoa. I think Derek Hale only has his heart for football,” Stiles commented. He still looked flushed—it was a good look on him. But who was Derek kidding, Stiles always looked good all the time—but now that there was a probability that it was because of him, he wasn’t too worried about it anymore. 

“I just know some basic stuff though.”

“That’s fine,” Stiles encouraged him, still beaming and Derek wanted to avert his eyes from him to spare his heart but at the same time he couldn’t. “We usually don’t have practice on Friday afternoon, but this Friday will be our first match of the season. You wanna come and watch us?”

Derek had football practice that day. But he still could come if the practice ended on time. “Sure,” he said. “I will come after practice. And maybe…” Derek hesitated but decided to continue before he chickened out. “Maybe we can grab dinner together after?”

Stiles beamed even brighter. “Yeah!” he agreed and Derek felt like he was in cloud nine. The sound of the whistle dropped him back to reality, but not enough to make him feel less happy. “Oh, I gotta go back to practice. See you on Friday then, Derek. Bye!” And with that, Stiles rushed back towards the court, stumbled on some steps adorably ( _shut up_ ) before he joined the rest of his team. 

Derek’s happiness lasted the whole week. 

*

Friday’s practice ran late. Derek cursed Coach Finstock internally the whole time, so agitated to leave but he had to force himself to focus because if they didn’t do well, Finstock would delay them even longer. 

And finally, after what seemed like _years_ , Finstock announced that the practice was over and Derek rushed to grab his bags from the bench, then sprinted towards the gymnasium, didn’t even bother to change. 

When he arrived at the gymnasium and did a quick look at the scoreboard as he rushed towards the bleachers, it showed that it was the second set already, but their team won the first set and ahead on points now. So they were doing well. 

Derek exhaled in relief as he sat down on the only empty seat on the front row even though he noticed Cora and the rest of the girl’s team sat a little bit further. Most people were kind of looking at him right now and he realized that he probably seemed out of place, with the fact that he was still wearing his football gear. He ignored them all though, and watched Stiles on the court. 

He was on the back rotation now, completely focused on the match—this was also one of many things he adored about Stiles. His focus during matches. He only ever watched practice matches before this, and even then, Stiles was fully immersed in the game. 

The other team did a cross spike to the empty spot and Derek was sure that there would be no one to counter it, but then suddenly Stiles appeared and did a very solid underhand receive, made the ball float again, successfully delivered it to their setter who dunked it across the net. 

Derek cheered with everyone else on the bleachers and then he saw Stiles turned towards the bleachers and somehow their eyes met and Stiles smiled widely at him. Derek waved and Stiles waved back before focusing back on the game.

The match was pretty intense because even though Beacon Hills Foxes—the name of their boy’s volleyball team—was leading, the other team wasn’t going down without a fight. Derek was sitting on the edge of his seat and had his hand gripping his own thigh hard almost every moment. 

As the match progressed, their team needed one more point to win the second set but the chance wasn’t coming because the opposite team kept their defenses strong. Derek was half-standing on his seat now, along with most of the audience. 

They managed to block the other team’s spike. One of their middle blockers shouted, “One touch!” and the setter quickly followed it up, but even Derek knew that the toss wasn’t ideal. It was too high and too far. However, Stiles suddenly caught up and before anyone could react, he was already up in the air, and slammed the ball down on the other side of the net. It was a clean one. They won. 

Everybody cheered loudly, including Derek, as he saw Stiles being hugged by his teammates. But then somehow he got free, and beamed at Derek as he approached closer. 

Derek reciprocated his grin. And when Stiles stood in front of him, he said, “We won.”

“I know.”

“It’s just the first game of the season though.”

“You’re gonna do great for the rest of the season.”

“You’re kinda late though. You didn’t see my awesome moment on the first set.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Finstock held us back.”

“No worries. I can get you the recording. Kira usually does it for us.”

“Good to know.”

Derek didn’t even notice when they started standing too close to each other, but somehow they did. People were still celebrating around them but at the moment, his focus was solely on Stiles. 

“Um, so… about the dinner…”

 _Oh._ Derek’s heart sunk. Stiles was probably going to cancel. His team just won after all, he probably wanted to celebrate it with his teammates.

Stiles rubbed the back of his head and he looked flushed again. “I know that we don’t really talk much and the only interactions we have are during our running session every Saturday—and you don’t even talk on those times—and also a few days ago when I finally braved myself to say something to you…” Derek took a deep breath and braced himself for the rejection, “but can I assume this dinner as a… date? I mean. It’s really okay if you don’t want to and just wanna consider it as a regular hangout, or… or whether you wanna cancel entirely after hearing me talk because— _oh my God this is embarrassing_ ,” Stiles groaned and buried his face on his palms, but he continued talking, “I have a crush on you since fourth grade. You’re kinda my sexual awakening but I’m so out of your league and there is no way you will ever notice me—”

 _Wait._ Derek blinked to himself as he heard Stiles’ rambling. Did Stiles just really say that he wanted to take him to dinner as a _date_?

“—and now I’m rambling. Great. Okay. I’m just gonna, uh, go. Sorry. Don’t mind me. Bye, Derek.”

“Stiles, wait,” Derek quickly said before Stiles retreated to the crowd. Stiles was blushing hard it reached the tip of his ears and Derek found it extremely adorable he wanted to kiss it. “I’m fine with dating you. Completely fine.”

Stiles’ frown turned into shocked expression before he gasped. “What? For real?”

Derek nodded. “I—I started watching volleyball because I—like you.”

Stiles still looked at him with wide eyes as he mouthed, “Oh my God,” but then his bright smile came back to his face. “Awesome then. Um, I still need to shower first though.”

“So do I,” Derek chuckled and gestured at himself who was still wearing his football gear. Stiles giggled— _oh my what an adorable sound_ —and nodded at Derek. 

“See you at the parking lot in thirty minutes?”

“Alright.”

Stiles beamed at him one last time before he turned around to go back to his team, but halfway, Derek shouted, “If you’re lucky, you'll probably get a victory kiss from me.”

Stiles flailed at that and tripped on his own feet, but managed to catch himself last minute while Derek laughed. Stiles turned around and tried to glare at Derek though his blush kind of dampened the effect. 

“I won the match, Derek. I’ll get that victory kiss for sure.”

“We’ll see.”

Stiles scoffed but waved at him before he turned around and jogged away again. Derek watched him go, and told himself that he was still going to kiss Stiles later anyway. No matter what. Because… Stiles seriously had a crush on him all this time? He seriously needed to listen to Cora more. 

Alright. Dinner with Stiles now. Thank Cora later. Priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide which position Stiles would be, but in the end I kinda made him as the combination between Sawamura Daichi and Hinata Shoyo?
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
